


The Joy of Adoption

by RookTengu



Series: EAS AU [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, EAS AU, Gen, Slice of Life, Squares is not a bad person, non canon baby cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookTengu/pseuds/RookTengu
Summary: Squares is resting his little head... while he and everyone else was waiting for Marle and Ryatafu to finish their baking masterpiece. Everyone seems content about this nice little treat, especially the bakers. Thanks, Marle and Ryatafu.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: EAS AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114472
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Joy of Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> The EAS AU (Everyone Adopts Squares AU) is a cute little AU I made where most of the boss and lore characters take care of Squares. Here's the link to all of the stuff if you're interested.  
> https://rook-tengu.tumblr.com/tagged/EAS+AU/chrono

"Should we wake him up?" Legamünt asked.

"The little crow is resting. We can't just do that!" Crowlas replied.

In the kitchen, Marle and Ryatafu were baking cinnamon buns in the shape of little fox heads. They made sure to make 26, so everyone could have two. It was always like this, and always will be like this.

Ex was reading a book in the living room. A book about popular musicals. Dark Prince bought that book for everyone to share, and Ex is looking at it right now.

Squares is resting on the couch because he was tired at this time. He's been napping ever since Ex started reading that book.

Rosatte was thinking about making more clay figures for Rafisol to paint, because it was pretty nice to see everyone singing to Video Killed the Radio Star last time.

The cinnamon buns were almost done. They just needed to get out of the oven.

Lulisia was also in the living room, being as quiet as she can be.

Sunohime, Dark Prince, Accord, and Rafisol were talking about whatever.

Ecolo was floating around the house because of adrenaline, while laughing. Ex has to stop him.

"Ecolo, what are you doing?" Ex asked.

He didn't listen.

"Ecolo?" Ex tried to get his attention again.

Ecolo didn't listen to him again.

"ECOLO!" Ex shouted.

"Am I doing something wrong, Ex?" Ex finally had Ecolo's attention.

"You're laughing while floating again." Ex said.

"Geez, why are you so strict, Ex? Something wrong with what I'm doing?" Ecolo asked.

"You're distracting us from what we're doing." Ex replied.

"Oh, come on! Don't give me that!" Ecolo cooed.

"The cinnamon buns are ready!" Marle called out to everyone.

"Hey, Squares! The cinnamon buns are ready!" Sunohime said to the napping Squares.

"Mmmmmhhh..." a drowsy Squares woke up from his nap.

"The cinnamon buns are ready." Sunohime said once again.

"S-Sure..." Squares said drowsily.

"We gotta wait for them to cool down." Marle calmly said. She can't wait for everyone to enjoy the cinnamon buns.

Once it was cooled down, everyone enjoyed the cinnamon buns.

Sunohime's cinnamon buns were frozen by her, just the way she liked them.

Once everyone was done, Squares walked over to the couch to continue his nap.

He lied on the couch, and then, Marle was laying next to him, cuddling him.

He didn't know what to think of this, until eventually, everyone was in a cuddle pile on the couch.

Now, Squares actually sort of liked it. They _were_ family, after all. There is nothing changing that fact.

Now, this... was the height of family bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ain't canon, but it's so adorable to see a cuddle pile with Squares in it. (especially if you're a person like me dawg. you can understand my joy, dawg. Why do I keep saying dawg, dawg?)


End file.
